The present invention relates to a refrigerator unit and/or a freezer unit having an assembly carrier on which one or more components of the unit serving cold production are arranged.
The assembly of components such as the compressor, fan, evaporation tray, condenser, etc., the soldering of tubes as well as the laying of cables is in particular made very difficult due to shortage of space with units having a unit base. To facilitate the assembly, the components such as the condenser, but also the evaporation tray, are sometimes not made in the ideal geometry, position and size, which can have the result that the refrigeration capacity is reduced with respect to an ideal design and arrangement of the components. A further disadvantage in known units consists of the fact that when the units are installed next to one another, warm exhaust air of the neighboring unit is sucked in as infeed air under certain circumstances.
To facilitate the assembly of the components, it is already known from the prior art in accordance with DE 102 35 487 A1 to arrange the components on an assembly carrier and then to push this into the unit. The arrangement known from the prior art admittedly facilitates the assembly of the components, but is comparatively inflexible and cannot be adapted, or can only be adapted with great difficulty, to different circumstances.